Together We Are Strong
by RavenEmpressOfAzarath
Summary: Sasuke has been training to kill his brother. When he finds and helps a girl he may find out that they have a similar goal. When they team up who knows what will happen. SasuxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Together We Are Strong

Chapter 1

Sasuke was walking home from a tiring lunch with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi at Naruto's favorite ramen place. _'God that was disgusting!'_ thought Sasuke thinking about the way Naruto shoved ramen in his mouth. He almost visibly cringed at the thought. He was broken from his train of thought when he heard someone crying. Sasuke turned to see a girl sitting on the curb on the sidewalk crying. She was bleeding down her left arm and appeared to have been in a fight. _' Her problem not mine.'_ Thought Sasuke as he turned to walk away. He only made it a few steps before turning to look at the girl again. She had light brown hair pulled into a ponytail that went to about her shoulder blades. She had pale skin and appeared to be about his age.

Before Sasuke could even realize what he was doing he was standing about a foot in front of the girl. _' What the hell am I doing?'_ yelled Sasuke inside his head. _' This girl is not your problem! Who cares!'_ Even with these thoughts Sasuke couldn't pull himself away from the girl. The girl had obviously sensed him standing in front of her because he had been standing there for about a minute as he yelled at himself. The girl looked up at him with deep blue eyes and tear stained cheeks. She glared at him and Sasuke felt as if she could see right through him. But Sasuke could see behind the glare, he could see behind her mask. He could do this because he wore a mask as well and glared at people often. He could see the hurt in her eyes. Another reason she was like him. He was hurt but did not want the help or sympathy of others, neither did she.

" What do you want?" asked the girl in a sharp voice. But you could still hear the shaking in her voice from her previous crying. At first Sasuke was stunned. Usually the moment a girl saw him she attacked him because they would always say he was 'cute'. But this girl actually treated him like a human being! " Well?" asked the girl getting irritated and impatient.

" Oh…uh… I just wanted to see if you were okay. You were crying and have a cut down your arm." Said Sasuke in a monotone. The girl looked at her arm and for the first time noticed the gash and the blood flowing toward her hand. She let out a small laugh at her own carelessness before turning back to him.

" Thanks for your concern but I don't need your help." She said. Then she got up to leave. When she did she let out a small yelp of pain before tumbling toward the ground again. With Sasuke's fast reflexes he was able to catch and let her gently lay down on the ground and then sat next to her.

" Looks like you broke your ankle." He said. She just gave him a 'thanks for pointing out the obvious' look.

" Yeah I got that." She said. " Thanks for helping me but as I said before, I don't need your help."

" I beg to differ." Said Sasuke in a 'matter of fact' tone. " You have a broken ankle and an arm that probably needs stitches." The girl just stared at him.

" I'll manage." She said.

" Look. I'm just trying to help. It's not really something that I do that often. You need somewhere to stay and I'm sure that if I take you to the academy than they can help you. By the way, how did you even make it hear with that ankle?" Asked Sasuke suddenly very curious as to where this girl had been.

" Is that really any of your business?" asked the girl.

" If I'm going to be helping you than yes, it is." Said Sasuke getting agitated with her stubbornness. The girl sighed.

" Well as much as I hate to admit it, you're right. I can't go anywhere and I need medical attention. But do we really have to go to the academy?" She said the end part almost timidly. Sasuke looked at her confused.

" Well yeah. Why?" he asked.

" I…uh…." Said the girl stuttering. Sasuke decided to help her out and start with introductions. _'I've gotten myself way too deep.' _Thought Sasuke.

" How about we start with names and then we can move on to why you are here, what happened, and why you won't go to the academy for help." Suggested Sasuke. The girl just nodded and said.

" Okay but I'm not making any promises."

" I am Uchia Sasuke." He said introducing himself and sticking out his hand for her to shake. The girl sighed and Sasuke could tell she was wondering if she could trust him.

" I'm Amaya. Lets just leave the last name out." She said shaking Sasuke's hand. _' Amaya.'_ Though Sasuke. _' That's a nice name.' _

" Okay with introductions out of the way, why don't we move on to why you are here. Do you live in the village?" asked Sasuke. Amaya started to look kind of nervous.

" No, I don't live here or anywhere really. I travel a lot. And well I got in a fight and I was starting to lose. I knew that if I ever wanted him dead than I had to leave. I wasn't ready. So I ran." Amaya's voice wavered a bit like when she was crying. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

" Okay so with that out of the way why don't you tell me what happened during said fight." Said Sasuke getting really interested in what this girl had to say.

" I …uh…" her eyes started to get watery. " A ninja doesn't cry, damnit!' she mumbled but Sasuke still heard. She took a deep breath and continued. " There is a man that murdered my parents when I was 9 years old. Me… me and my older sister where lucky enough to get away. She was only 11 at the time so we traveled and trained for a year." A tear slid down her cheek and she shut her eyes tightly. " But then…then… after that year when I was 10 and she was 12, I had gone out to get some food. And when… when I came back my older sister was… hanging from the roof of our house. She had committed suicide! She was always looking after me...and…she just couldn't…take the pressure." Amaya was now crying again. " I traveled after that. I have to kill him! He is responsible…for the death of my sister and parents!" said Amaya.

" What happened next?" asked Sasuke.

" I was… traveling…through the forest…I got ambushed. I fought…started losing….ran…. ended up here." Said Amaya between sobs. Sasuke had a bad feeling and started looking around for any sign of the people that might of ambushed Amaya.

" Did they follow you back?" asked Sasuke in a stern voice. Amaya just shook her head. Sasuke had a bad feeling about this. He turned to Amaya and grabbed her shoulders to get her attention. " Amaya, who was it that killed your family?" he asked. Her eyes turned from pouring tears to cold stone as she said his name.

" Uchia Itashi."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have written other fic but this is my first Naruto fic. So please go easy on me. NO FLAMES! This will be SasuOC romance but not til later. I really hope you guys like it! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

-RavenEmpressOfAzarath


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

" What did you just say?" asked Sasuke in a harsh tone and still holding her shoulders tightly. Amaya could she the anger in his eyes and she got kind of scared and tried to scoot away from him, but to not avail. She struggled to get out of his grasp.

" This was a bad idea. Let go of me!" she yelled. Then Sasuke noticed that he was scaring her when she was already in bad condition. His grip softened and she looked back at his face.

" I'm sorry… its just …lets say that we have the same goal. I've been training to kill Uchia Itashi for many years too. I've know him my whole life, he's my older brother." Sasuke said the last part with particular scorn. She looked at him.

" Wow this really sounds like some soap opera. Too bad it isn't. So he's you older brother? I should have guessed. Uchia Sasuke and Uchia Itashi. I feel stupid." Said Amaya and then something hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked at him. " I'm sorry." She said. Sasuke's head jolted up because while he was talking he had angled his head toward the ground.

" What?" he asked. " What is there to be sorry for?"

" I know that if I want to beat him than I should know some of Itashi's back round. He killed the whole Uchia clan, well besides you. That means he killed your family. You must have been pretty young." Explained Amaya.

" Thanks but I don't need your pity. But I might need your help." Said Sasuke. Amaya nodded in understanding and then asked,

" What kind of help?"

" We both want Itashi dead. If we work together we have a better chance in killing him. Two is better than one." Said Sasuke.

" Sounds good. Although with my ankle I probably won't be able to train for another 2 weeks. I don't think its broken but probably sprained." Sasuke nodded.

" Okay well lets go to the academy and get it checked out."

" No!" Said Amaya quite loudly. "We can't go to the academy. I can't go back."

" Aren't you a ninja?" asked Sasuke. If she were a ninja than she wouldn't have to go to the academy.

" Yes, I am. I was once at the academy than my sister died. I waited till I was 11 and graduated a Genin. Than I went off and no one in this village has seen me since. Well not until today. I went off and found someone who could teach me. I may not officially be a Chunin but I diffidently surpass the qualifications." Sasuke looked at her.

" I understand but you need medical help. We have to go to the academy. Why wouldn't they want you there?" asked Sasuke still sort of confused as to why she wouldn't go back. Amaya let out a sour laugh.

" I was the best student in my class. No one's really happy when you just disappear and leave your team and friends behind without a word. How would they feel if I just showed up again asking for help? I'll tell you. They'll be angry."

" Even so we're going." Amaya looked at him and realized that she wasn't going to win.

" So, how do you propose we get there?" asked Amaya.

" Well its you left ankle that's hurt right?" Amaya jest nodded her head. " Okay so put you left arm around my shoulders and I'll help you walk." Suggested Sasuke. Amaya sighed.

" Fine." She said doing as Sasuke told her. They got up and started heading toward the academy.

" So you once went to the academy. Who was you sensei and who was on your team? Maybe I know them." Said Sasuke trying to start a conversation. Amaya smiled a bit remembering her old team.

" Kiba and Naruto. Wow did those guys need some major help. Kakashi was my sensei. Kiba always said he was better than Naruto because Naruto was completely helpless and then they would fight and I, being stronger than the two of them combined, had to break it up." Explained Amaya. She had a dazed look in her eyes as if she where having a flash back.

" Oh my god." Said Sasuke. " Los- I mean Naruto is on my team now. He is the most worthless human being ever. And ironically Kakashi is my sensei as well." Amaya smirked.

" Small world." She said. They walked the rest of the way in silence. _' Stop! You can't go back there! They'll tear you limb from limb! No one wants you there! No one wants you anywhere! They never have and they never will!'_ yelled Amaya inside her head. She was starting to have doubts. I mean what if they were really mad? Could she really trust Sasuke?

Right when they got to the door Amaya stopped. Sasuke looked at her confused.

" Come on." He said.

" I don't know if I can. I'm having second thoughts." Sasuke didn't care. He opened the door and shoved the struggling girl in, still being her crutch. Everyone turned to see Sasuke as usual but who was with him?

" Come on. Hurry, before people get too curious." They started walking faster.

" What if someone from my old team sees me? They won't be happy that I dared ever show my face again." Said Amaya.

" We'll worry about that later. Right now your losing a lot of blood through that cut on your arm." Then they appeared in front of the medical room. Sasuke knocked on the door repeatedly.

" Tsunade! Tsunade!" called Sasuke. Then she opened the door.

" Oh, hello Sasuke. What can I do for you?" asked Tsunade before noticing Amaya.

" I have a friend that needs help." Replied Sasuke. Tsunade let them in and shut the door behind them. Sasuke led Amaya over to a chair so Tsunade could look at her without Sasuke having to be her crutch. Tsunade walked over and pulled up another chair.

" So from what I can tell you have a cut on your arm and something is wrong with your left leg. Anything else?" Asked Tsunade.

" No that just about covers it." Replied Amaya. Sasuke nodded. " I think my ankle is just sprained but my arm will probably need stitches." Tsunade nodded and went to get a medical kit. When she came back she took out a shot to numb Amaya's arm.

" Are you ready?" she asked. Amaya nodded her head. After Tsunade finished numbing the wound she started to thread the needle. " So may I ask your name?"

" Amaya." She replied as Tsunade started stitching her arm. When she was done she moved on to look at her ankle.

" Well I think you were right. It's just a sprain. I'm going to give you a wrap and I want you to stay off of it for a few days. Don't worry you'll be able to continue your training by the end of the week." Explained Tsunade as she wrapped Amaya's ankle. When she finished Sasuke and Amaya thanked her and left, Sasuke still being Amaya's crutch.

" So do you have anywhere to stay?' asked Sasuke as they walked out of the academy.

" Not really. I'll probably just go and sit in a cave for a few days. I've traveled for years I can live off of the environment." Explained Amaya. As soon as she had said this Sasuke stopped.

" No way!" he said. " You have a sprained ankle! I'm not going to let go get hurt again. Plus what happened to our wonderful plan of helping each other to defeat Itashi?" asked Sasuke.

" In a few day we can meet outside of the academy to start training together once my ankle has healed. That way your 'plan' still works."

" I'm not letting you live outside while you heal. You can stay with me.' Suggested Sasuke.

" Uh, not gonna happen!" said Amaya. " Just because I let you help me before doesn't mean I need your help again. I'm not going to be dependant on you for everything. If we're going to be working together you're going to have to learn that we are equals and I, there for, do not need your help." Said Amaya getting irritated.

" I know we are equals and I don't expect you to depend on me but right now you have to face facts that you need help. Look you're staying with me." Said Sasuke.

" No I'm not!" Yelled Amaya.

" YES!"

" NO!"

" YES!"

" NO!" It went on like this for a while until Sasuke sighed and said,

" Please don't make me do this the hard way."

" I'm capable of taking care of myself!" Growled Amaya.

" That's it!" said Sasuke as he picked Amaya up and threw her over his shoulder. " You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

" LET ME DOWN!" yelled Amaya as she beat her arms against Sasuke's back. " I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Amaya continued to struggle against Sasuke but eventually gave up. _' This is going to be interesting…'_ Thought Sasuke and Amaya as they approached Sasuke's house.

--------------------------------------------------------

Okay well thats my second chapter! Sorry if it wasn't that interesting. It will get better! I'll probably update the next chapter in a few days but i'm not making any promises. Now PLEASE review! I dind't get any reviews for my last chapter and I was very sad. SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO! Yeah well i'm back for my 3rd chapter. I would just like to say a few things. 1. I DON'T FREAKING CARE WHAT YOU THINK Uchiha Sakura blossoms! 2. I hope you guys don't judge my story by my pairings. There really won't be that much romance in here anyway because i suck at writing romance. And just to let you know I'm not usually for Sasuke and OCs. I'm usually a SasuSaku person but I like my OC so thats what this story is about. 3. I realized I had some spelling mistakes and i'm REALLY sorry.I guess I just didn't notice before. 4. and most importantly...

THANK YOU magicfluffydemon! This chapter is dedicate to you for being my first GOOD reviewer and for being nice and standing up for me! I really appriciated it! So... ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 3 

As they neared Sasuke's house Sasuke saw two people standing by his front door- Sakura and Naruto. _'Great. That's just what I need.'_ Thought Sasuke. " Amaya, it looks like I have some visitors. Don't worry this won't take long." He said.

" Yeah that's great and all but can you put me down?" asked Amaya in a bored voice. Sasuke quickly put her down but motioned for her to follow him. She did. Once they got close enough Amaya realized who one of them was. Immediately she placed a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder to stop him. " Sasuke, I can't go over there. I'll hide here until they're gone." Then she began to walk toward the trees near by. Sasuke grabbed her hand.

" Why? What's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

" That's Naruto." Stated Amaya. " He was on my team. He will NOT be happy to see me. Its better if I stay over here." Amaya emphasized 'not' just to make her point clear.

" Come on. I doubt he is really that angry. With Naruto's memory, chances are he already forgot you." Said Sasuke dragging Amaya the rest of the way to his house. " What do you want?" asked Sasuke.

" Oh… Sasuke! We were just waiting to see if you wanted to come do something with us!" said Sakura in a high-pitched tone. Naruto just sat there and glared at Sasuke. Much to Amaya's relief he was so busy glaring a Sasuke he hadn't noticed her. That is until Sakura pointed her out.

"Um Sasuke? Who's that?" She pointed to Amaya who then stepped out from her hiding place behind Sasuke.

" Oh this is-" sated Sasuke. But he never got a chance to finish because Naruto stepped in.

" YOU!" yelled Naruto. All of the color drained from Amaya's face and Sakura looked kind of confused.

" Um… I think I'll leave. See ya later Sasuke!' said Sakura before quickly disappearing. Amaya opened her mouth to defend herself but Naruto beat her to it.

" How dare you come back!" Yelled Naruto as his voice continued to get louder and louder. " You left the team! You left the village!" Naruto was turning red and you could practically see the steam coming from his head. At this point Amaya had, had enough.

" Listen idiot! You don't know what the hell you are talking about!" Yelled Amaya even louder than Naruto had been. Then Naruto lunged toward Amaya but she stepped a side. He tried to stop but failed miserably and crashed into the ground. When Naruto started getting back up Sasuke decided to intervene.

" Go away, Naruto!" said Sasuke in a low threatening growl. Naruto glared at him and Sasuke glared back. Then Naruto walked away but not before looking back at Amaya, glaring at her as well.

Once he was gone there was a small silence. Amaya was the first to say something.

" I told you they would be angry."

" I'm sorry. I didn't think he would react like that. God, he is such a loser." Said Sasuke. " Come on. Lets go inside." Amaya followed Sasuke inside.

With Naruto 

' _How dare she come back? She left our team without a word! No notice at all. We didn't need Miss Perfect anyway. She was always good at everything, like Sasuke. But she could have told us she was leaving! She was our teammate! Okay so maybe not my favorite teammate but still!'_ Naruto was furious to say the least. He yelled inside his head as he traveled to Kida's house. He deserved to know too.

When Naruto and Kiba were younger, after Amaya left, they used to talk about what they would do if she ever came back. They hated her and still did to this day. They would always say that they would hunt her down and get back at her for deserting them.

Then Naruto arrived at Kida's house. He knocked and the door and Kiba answered.

" Naruto?" asked Kiba obviously confused. " What the hell are you doing here?"

" She's back." Said Naruto. He didn't need to say anything else. He knew that Kiba would figure out what he was talking about, even if it did take a few seconds.

" She who? You don't mean A-"

" Yes." Answered Naruto in a firm voice. Kiba's face-hardened a bit. And his tone turned to the same angry voice Naruto was using.

" Why?" he asked. " Where is she?" Naruto sighed. He truthfully didn't know why she was there or why she was with Sasuke.

" I don't know why she's here but I do know that when I found her she was with Sasuke." Stated Naruto.

" Sasuke?" asked Kiba. " Why him?"

" I don't know. I started to attack her but she's still Miss Perfect and evaded my attack."

" You attacked her without me! Aww…that's no fun." Pouted Kiba.

" Well I just thought you should know. I'll tell you if I find out anything else." Said Naruto. Kiba nodded his head and Naruto left. But the same thoughts ran through the two boys heads, _' She is going to pay!'_

_--------------------------------------------------_

I hope I didn't have any spelling mistakes there! PLEASE NO FLAMES! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW ( And be nice!)


	4. Chapter 4

Wow…it's been 7 months….crap. I AM SO SO SO SO SOOOORRRRYYY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE! I've even had the chapter written up to like 2 months but I never typed it cause it was written in my notebook and I just had no drive to continue. But I decided to finally update this, but I don't know why, I'm just glad I did. Hopefully you like it! Once again, I'm sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer (I can't believe I've forgotten this the whole time!): Yeah I don't own Naruto…blah…blah…

Chapter 4 

After Sasuke had shown Amaya around his house the decided it would be a good time to get some food. As they did, they talked about they're training and battle tactics. Each of them had their strong points but neither of them were very good at teamwork. They decided that teamwork was one of the things that they would really need to work on.

After dinner Sasuke gave Amaya a pillow and blanket and told her she could sleep on the couch. She thanked him and they both quickly fell asleep. Little did they know that someone was waiting outside…

"Hurry up Naruto!" Called Kiba in a hushed tone as he waited for Naruto to untangle himself from the bush they had been hiding in.

" Give me a sec! Stupid bush…" replied Naruto as he finally yanked himself free of the branches and came tumbling toward the ground. Kiba smacked himself in the forehead forever agreeing to this. When Naruto stood back up he pulled a small back container out of his pocket.

"What's that?" asked Kiba. Naruto didn't answer. He just opened up the container and put his fingers inside. Next he drew his fingers across his face leaving a thick black line under each of his eyes. "Is that really necessary?" Asked Kiba.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied. "It's in all the movies!" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…" Then Kiba started walking toward the door. Naruto followed doing some stupid thing were he crawled on the ground. _'I'm not even going to as…'_ thought Kiba. After they reached the door Kiba pulled a small metal box out of his pocket and inserted it into the door and stepped inside. They shut the door but the moment it closed the lights flicked on. Naruto and Kiba whipped around to see Amaya standing by the light switch spinning a kunai on her index finger.

"Fuck…." said Kiba. There were a few moments of silence. Then Kiba and Naruto looked at each other, turned, and sped out the door. Amaya smirked,

"Whimps…" She mumbled before locking the door and going back to sleep. This really was going to be interesting.

-MORNING-

Amaya woke up at 7:00 the next morning. _'I wonder if Sasuke's up…' _thought Amaya as she got off the couch and headed upstairs to check his room. She slowly pushed open the door, careful to not make a sound, to reveal a sleeping Sasuke. He was curled into a small ball under his blankets. _'He acts like he's all grown up but he sleeps like he's seven.' _Thought Amaya. _'I doubt he'll mind if I start breakfast.'_ With That Amaya turned and left the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

"Lets see what he has to eat, shall we?" Said Amaya out loud to no one unparticular. "Hmmm…" Amaya rummaged through his refrigerator and came out with a few eggs and some bacon. She sat them on the counter but then thought of another idea. She ran back to the refrigerator and started rummaging through it again. A few moments later she came out holding something in the sir. "STRAWBERRIES!" Said amaya a little too loudly. I wonder how he likes his eggs…" said Amaya.

"Scrambled would be fine." Said Sasuke as he came down the stairs. Amaya jumped like 3 feet in the air. " Sorry," said Sasuke "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. Did I wake you?" Asked Amaya. Sasuke chuckled.

"If it was you who yelled Strawberries than I'm afraid so." explained Sasuke. Amaya blushed.

"Oops….sorry…" Amaya turned back to her cooking and started scrambling her eggs.

" It's okay. I'm usually up this early anyway," explained Sasuke as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, and STRAWBERRIES!" said Amaya obviously excited. Sasuke let out a small chuckle and nodded his head as he watched Amaya zip around the kitchen.

A few minutes later Amaya set 2 plates of bacon and eggs on the table and a gigantic bowl of strawberries in the middle.

"Wow…." Said Sasuke, "this looks really good. I'll take it you like strawberries." Amaya nodded her head quickly, and then started eating. As she did so Sasuke decided to do the same. "So how's you're ankle feeling?"

"Fine actually. I think we can start our training today." Said Amaya as she finished off the last of her breakfast. Sasuke nodded and finished his food as well. Amaya grabbed their plates and put them in the sink.

"We'll take care of the dishes later, we're going now." Amaya grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Finally Amaya stopped in front of the academy. "We're allowed to use the academy's equipment right?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah I got Kakashi sensei's permission to use it whenever we want." Said Sasuke.

"Okay." Said Amaya. But this time she didn't run off in search for the equipment, she just stood there.

"You don't remember where it is, do you?" asked Sasuke.

"Nope." Replied Amaya. Sasuke smirked.

"Follow me." They entered the academy and started walking through the halls. Amaya got a few weird glances from people there who didn't remember her or never knew who she was. Then Kakashi sensei walked into they're hall, heading straight toward them. Amaya squealed and hid behind Sasuke.

"Oh, hi Sasuke." Said Kakashi, still reading his 'book'. "Here for some training?"

" Yeah," replied Sasuke. Then he started walking again, to get away from Kakashi before Amaya had a heart attack.

"Who's your friend?" asked Kakashi.

"Damnit…" cursed Sasuke. Then he turned around and said, "This is Amaya. She'll be training with me so we better be going." Kakashi smiled.

"Well have fun." Said Kakashi. _'Thank god he didn't remember me!'_ thought Amaya. "Nice seeing you again Amaya. You've grown." Said Kakashi. Then he turned and left. Amaya's eyes where wide in shock. _'Spoke to soon…'_

_----------------_

Once again, I am so sorry on the late update, I'll try to be better. Please review, cause reviews are much appriciated since I don't have many. Thanx! Now REVIEW!


End file.
